


За стенами стальных вершин

by Cordolithus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Heights Penitentiary (DCU), Non-Graphic Violence, Prison, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordolithus/pseuds/Cordolithus
Summary: Кое-что, произошедшее с Человеком в Желтом незадолго до событий пятого сезона (и немного после) и оставшееся за кадром сериала.
Relationships: Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Original Female Character(s), Eobard Thawne/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	За стенами стальных вершин

**Author's Note:**

> • В заголовке работы — переведённое на русский название тюрьмы «Iron Heights» — «Стальные вершины».  
> • Саундтрек: Jasmine Thompson — Run  
> • Арт (моего же авторства): https://bit.ly/2zzUsId

— Доброе утро, мисс Брукс. Вам пора вста…

Будильник, а если быть точнее, современная система контроля пробуждения, не успела закончить свою фразу, повторявшуюся каждое утро. Сонная рука Барбары Брукс коснулась кнопки отключения, стараясь прекратить раздражающий монотонный голос.

— М-м-м… Понедельник…

Мысль о новой рабочей неделе заставила её поморщиться и поглубже укутаться в тёплое одеяло. Но щемящее чувство внутри не дало долго залежаться в постели и вновь забыться сном. Нехотя спустив ноги на прикроватный коврик, девушка зевнула. Непослушные пряди русых волос лезли ей на лицо, мешая взглянуть в располагавшееся напротив окно; но как только они оказались за ушами (где и было их привычное место), глазам Барбары предстала картина раннего утра.

Крупные редкие капли гулко стучали по металлическому подоконнику, ползли по стеклу, оставляя за собой тонкие следы; небо, хоть и затянутое облаками, подсвечивалось лучами рассветного солнца, которые, кое-где пробиваясь, рассыпались в отражениях окружающих зданий. Подойдя ближе, Барбара распахнула окно, и в то же мгновение ощутила, как прохладный бодрящий ветер, обдувая лицо, окончательно рассеивает остатки сна.

Сегодня был не просто первый рабочий день недели. Сегодня — первый день весны 2049 года.

— Март… Наконец-то!

Поспешив остановить бурный поток, уже заполнивший всю комнату утренней свежестью, она обратилась, как могло показаться, в пустоту:

— Интра?

— Доброе утро, мисс Брукс, — из небольшого кубика на столе высветилась голограмма человеческой головы, поздоровавшись женским голосом.

— Привет. Что новенького?

Пока Интра **(инт** еллектуальный **р** обот- **а** ссистент), новейший персональный виртуальный помощник, подробно озвучивала произошедшие за ночь события, девушка, сварив себе кофе и сделав сэндвич, устроилась на диване.

— Это всё? — спросила она, когда спустя несколько минут Интра прекратила свой монолог.

— Новостей больше нет, мисс, но для вас есть видеосообщение.

— И от кого же оно? — не отрываясь от поглощения завтрака, поинтересовалась девушка.

— От Дэна Уилсона, мисс.

Барбара прекратила жевать, а на её лице застыла гримаса отвращения.

— Мне воспроизвести его?

— Нет! — резко отрезала она. — А лучше удали. И вообще, нет ли такой функции, добавить человека в чёрный список, но так, чтобы он об этом не узнал?

— Увы, мисс Брукс. Почему вы прямо не скажете ему о том, что не хотите поддерживать общение? — участливо спросил помощник.

— Не знаю, — повертев пустую чашку в руках, не сразу ответила она. — Боюсь, наверное.

Дэн, чьи сообщения Брукс так не хотела читать, приходился ей коллегой по работе. На счастье девушки, там они пересекались довольно редко, но настойчивый поклонник всё равно частенько заглядывал к ней, когда выдавалась возможность. Так продолжалось уже почти два месяца — с того момента, как Брукс по связям отца устроилась врачом в самую известную и в то же время самую засекреченную тюрьму в Штатах — в Айрон Хайтс. Ещё с детства Барбара мечтала, что будет помогать людям, неважно каким и неважно где. Но в свой первый рабочий день она сразу же уяснила: вся её обязанность будет состоять лишь в ежедневной писанине отчётов о несуществующих проверках здоровья заключённых и в подделке результатов, если всё-таки такие проверки случались. Дважды в месяц она осматривала их, точнее, опрашивала, задавая лишь один вопрос:

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

В основном, все приучались отвечать «нормально», но попадались и те, кто набирался смелости сказать иное. В таких случаях Барбара применяла что-нибудь из скудного состава тюремной аптечки; если же ситуация не менялась, ей приходилось озвучивать страшную для них обоих фразу:

— Я сообщу о вас начальнику.

Это действовало как панацея: в одно мгновение заключённый становился здоровым и уже ни на что не жаловался. Причиной такой резкой перемены была реакция потревоженного начальника, если он видел, что «якобы больной» стоит на двух ногах и может разговаривать. В противных же случаях, как правило, человек оставался умирать в одиночестве; иногда ему «помогали», инсценируя драку со смертельным исходом.

Всё это делалось оттого, что лечить заключенных просто-напросто было нечем, ведь деньги, выделяемые государством на медикаменты, шли прямиком в карман начальника; отправлять их в обычную больницу было невыгодно, да и к тому же могли возникнуть нежелательные вопросы со стороны врачей, если бы те увидели их состояние. Поэтому самым простым и удобным для тюрьмы способом избавления от всех этих проблем стал именно только что описанный.

Конечно, это не могло не тяготить свинцовым грузом душу девушки. Она приходила в ужас от того произвола, что здесь творился, но не могла добиться справедливости или даже уволиться; как только ею в кабинете начальника поднимались подобные вопросы, она тут же получала в ответ нечто вроде:

— Лучше тебе работать здесь по одну сторону решётки, нежели оказаться по другую, верно?

И Барбаре приходилось соглашаться, ведь девушка прекрасно знала, что из-за своей, пусть и невольной, халатности она сама, при желании начальника, без суда и следствия могла, в лучшем случае, стать местной заключённой. А в худшем… Об этом она старалась не думать.

Сполоснув посуду после завтрака и управившись со всеми утренними ритуалами, через полчаса Брукс уже находилась на оживлённой улице. Всё: только что закончившийся дождь, блестевший в рассветных лучах мокрый асфальт, спешившие по своим делам прохожие — ещё больше убеждало девушку в наконец наступившей весне и придавало чувство хоть какой-то отрады. Но чем дальше она шла, тем сильнее внутри всё сопротивлялось предстоящему дню. Людный проспект вскоре сменился на почти пустынную дорогу, здания стали попадаться всё реже — Барбара постепенно оставляла Кистоун-сити позади. Спустя ещё какое-то время, когда вокруг, кроме небольших участков голой земли и редких деревьев, не осталось и следа от оживлённого городка, вдалеке наконец показалась высокая тёмная стена, скрывавшая за собой внутренний двор тюрьмы.

— Доброе утро, мисс, — приветливо поздоровался с девушкой охранник, когда та, поравнявшись с ржавой табличкой, на которой крупными буквами были выведены буквы «IHP», привычным движением показала пропуск.

Брукс в ответ небрежно кивнула, даже не удостоив мужчину взглядом, и поспешила тотчас же скрыться за едва приотворившейся металлической оградой.

К своему кабинету она всегда пыталась пройти как можно скорее, стараясь не попасться на глаза начальнику или, что ещё хуже, Дэну. Но несмотря на это, каждый раз, прежде чем повернуть в нужный проход, она ненадолго останавливалась напротив длинного коридора, в конце которого над дверями висела короткая надпись: «Мета». От заключенных там никогда не поступало даже каких-либо подложных документов, а пропуска в этот отдел она пока что не имела. Одна лишь мысль о том, каково приходится людям по ту сторону, заставляла Барбару нервно вздрагивать и невольно представлять картины леденящих душу пыток, от которых, — она была уверена в этом, — до окончания срока заключения доживали очень и очень немногие.

Находиться буквально в нескольких метрах и не иметь возможности помочь — вот то самое ужасное, что ненавидела Брукс в своей работе. Везде ей мешала если не настоящая стена, как эта, то стена из запретов и угроз.

Вздохнув и гоня прочь невесёлые мысли, девушка поспешила добраться до двери кабинета, и, войдя, огляделась.

Обычный человек не смог бы тут находиться долго, а уж тем более работать сутками. Тёмно-серые стены с таким же потолком, с которого лился тусклый желтый свет, небольшой старый шкаф, заставленный медкартами заключённых, и потертый металлический стол навели бы тоску на кого угодно, не говоря уж о решётках на окне. Лишь бордовое потертое кресло в углу у входа придавало хоть какое-то подобие уюта этой комнате. Барбара же считала кабинет своим единственным убежищем, где могла побыть наедине с собой (и, конечно, работой).

Итак, внутри уже горел свет, а на столе ждала кипа новых отчётов, которые нужно было закончить к вечеру.

— Кажется, сегодня намечается весёлый денёк, — язвительно пробормотала она в пустоту, кидая сумку на кресло и стягивая белый халат с вешалки. — Как, впрочем, и всегда. Именно этим и мечтала я заниматься всю жизнь!

— И чем же?

Голос сзади заставил её поморщиться, но она с усилием всё же сделала приличное выражение лица и обернулась.

— Дэн. Привет.

— Привет, красотка. Почему не отвечаешь на сообщения?

На пороге, оперевшись плечом на дверной косяк, стоял высокий молодой человек и с нагловатым любопытством наблюдал за девушкой. Барбара, сухо поздоровавшись, тут же решила изобразить какую-нибудь деятельность в надежде, что ему скоро здесь наскучит. Демонстративно считая отчёты, она небрежно бросила:

— Некогда было. Проспала.

— Очень зря! В нём, между прочим, я приглашал тебя сегодня на ужин.

В воздухе повисла пауза, которую Барбара отчаянно придумывала, как прервать.

— Прости, ко мне завтра приезжают родители, нужно прибраться и всё такое… Не думаю, что в ближайшую неделю получится.

— Жаль… Ну, тогда как будешь свободна, ты скажи.

Рука Дэна стремительно сократила расстояние, оказываясь непозволительно близко у плеча девушки, но Брукс, ловко увернувшись, как бы невзначай приоткрыла дверь пошире и натянуто улыбнулась.

— Непременно.

— Тогда ловлю на слове! Удачного дня!

«Наверняка догадался», — пронеслось у Барбары в голове, как только она вновь осталась одна. — «Впрочем, всё равно».

Стараясь не думать о разговоре, Брукс поскорее надела наушники и со вздохом подвинула поближе стопку бумаг. Дата, подпись, штамп. Дата, подпись, штамп… Сотни знакомых имён мелькали перед глазами, будто кадры старой киноплёнки; листы казались бесконечными, хоть девушка и знала их количество. Монотонная работа, вкупе с вновь изменившейся погодой (за окном опять стучали капли, только теперь их ритм напоминал барабанную дробь) действовала усыпляюще. Лишь негромкая музыка ещё хоть как-то отгоняла от Барбары навязчивую мысль прилечь на час-другой в стареньком мягком кресле.

Но тут внимание девушки, оторвавшейся от дел, чтобы переключить песню, привлёк загоревшийся на рации мигающий красным огонёк. Перебирая в голове, кому и зачем она могла вдруг понадобиться (только бы не начальник!) и попутно вынимая один наушник, она, собравшись с духом, нажала на кнопку.

— Брукс! Брукс! Да ответь же ты! — в это же мгновение из рации, разогнав дремоту, на неё обрушились нетерпеливые крики незнакомого мужского голоса.

— Да, я здесь, что случилось?

— В блок для мета-людей, быстро!

Внутри у Барбары всё оборвалось.

***

— Подъём!

Резкий крик надзирателя заставил Эобарда вздрогнуть, хотя он уже давно не спал. Поспешив подняться, чтобы не провоцировать смотрителя и не слышать вновь его пренебрежительного голоса, мужчина взглянул на таймер, неумолимо отсчитывающий остаток его жизни.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, сегодня первое марта? — хрипло спросил он, прищуривая глаз и что-то прикидывая в уме.

— Тебе-то какое дело? Эта весна всё равно станет последней для тебя! — ухмыльнувшись, надзиратель через отверстие в стекле небрежно просунул ему тарелку с неизвестной массой, лишь отдалённо похожей на нечто съедобное. — Будешь отказываться, и твой труп вынесут отсюда раньше, чем положено.

— А может, этого я и хочу? — медленно поднявшись, Тоун вплотную подошёл к стеклу, пристально глядя на своего мучителя. — Какой мне смысл дожидаться казни? Чтобы тебе дали премию за пятнадцать лет усердной работы палачом? А так хоть я, умирая, буду знать, что тебе достанется от начальства, и это, несомненно, скрасит мои последние минуты.

Единственным развлечением спидстера здесь только и оставалось, что дразнить своего одинокого посетителя. Он говорил тихо, сквозь зубы, но с расстановкой, получая удовольствие от собственных слов и предвкушая реакцию собеседника.

— Не беспокойся: тебе будет так больно, что ты не сможешь даже и вспомнить этого разговора, — кулак смотрителя с яростью опустился на стекло прямо напротив его лица. — У тебя час до моего возвращения. Наслаждайся.

Бросив напоследок презрительный взгляд, он поспешил удалиться, громко захлопнув за собою дверь.

«Похоже, в этот раз мои слова его задели», — посмотрев ему вслед, Эобард вернулся к кровати. — «Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет».

И действительно, что можно сделать человеку, сидящему в камере смертника? Тоун и так был лишён всего: дневного света, свежего воздуха, а вместе с этим — ещё и надежды на освобождение. Хотя в последнем он винил лишь себя. Пятнадцать лет заточения подходят к концу, а он так и не смог придумать никакого плана побега. Какая ирония: учёный будущего, научный гений, спидстер, в конце концов, — был вынужден умирать здесь, в чужом времени, в Богом забытой тюрьме.

Каждый день посещала его эта мысль; поначалу, первые несколько лет, он не мог с ней смириться, настолько абсурдным казалось ему собственное положение. Но затем, мало-помалу, неизбежность смерти стала укореняться в его сознании как нечто, что так или иначе произойдёт, как только таймер покажет нули. Эобард часто смотрел, как, секунда за секундой, убегает от него время, а ведь когда-то раньше всё было наоборот, и это он мчался сквозь эпохи, подчиняя их себе и превращая в мгновения.

За раздумьями спидстер и не заметил, как его голова вновь оказалась на подушке. В последнее время ему всё тяжелее давались наказания. Каждый раз, когда алые молнии пронзали его тело, он ощущал, как отчаянно трепещет сердце; как потолок, на который он всегда смотрел во время пыток, опускается всё ниже и ниже, постепенно сменяясь чёрной бездной. Если бы он не стоял на коленях, то наверняка упал бы, потеряв равновесие. Каждый раз теперь он надеялся, что не доживёт до окончания своего срока, но, как назло, надзиратель всегда вовремя поднимал рубильник.

Отвернувшись к стене, чтобы не видеть ещё больше нагонявшего тоску тусклого света, Эобард прикрыл глаза, покорно дожидаясь своей судьбы.

***

Громкий хлопок двери вернул его из полузабытья. Подняв голову и бросив взгляд на таймер, Тоун тихо выругался.

— Надеюсь, ты ещё не забыл мои слова, — надзиратель приблизился к рубильнику быстрее, чем обычно. Эобард поспешил подняться. — Так вот тебе их наглядная демонстрация.

Спидстер не успел встать на колени, как и вникнуть в смысл сказанного; молнии завладели его телом, подчиняя себе, проникали в каждую клетку, откликались болью, наполнявшей эхом тесную камеру. Ноги оказались будто парализованы; Тоун инстинктивно старался не упасть, хотя, возможно, это принесло бы какое-то облегчение.

_«Его слова…»_

Перед глазами вновь начала разверзаться бездна.

_«Ах да»._

Сердце билось точно в агонии.

_«И всё-таки я вспомнил»._

Тоуну казалось, что вот-вот он услышит звук поднимающегося рубильника, но этого не происходило.

_«Опаздывает…»_

Но тут вдруг все мысли исчезли, словно кто-то удалил их из мозга, как из компьютера. Грудь под кинжалом будто горела; Тоун ещё смог почувствовать появление этой новой боли, отличающейся от привычной ему, но уже спустя мгновение чернота перед глазами, что всё росла и росла, наконец целиком поглотила его.

Рубильник щёлкнул.

— Ну как? Вспомнил?

Эобард стоял, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, напоминая безвольно поникшую марионетку, у которой ослабили все нити.

— Тоун? — впервые надзиратель ощутил тревогу: по его спине пробежал холод.

Из последних сил устремив на него взгляд стеклянных глаз, он медленно опустился, гулко ударившись головой о металлический пол.

— Нет… Тоун!

Но в ответ последовала лишь тишина, подтверждавшая худшие догадки мучителя. Нет, конечно, боялся он вовсе не за спидстера, а за собственное благополучие, ведь слова Эобарда были правдивы: случись с ним, особо опасным преступником, нечто подобное, отвечать придётся по всей строгости.

— Брукс! Приём! — схватив рацию, кричал он, попутно открывая дверь в камеру. — Брукс! Брукс! Да ответь же ты!


End file.
